Tenno Reborn
by Death Legion
Summary: Clan Normandy once a great Clan now lost. For a millennium they have slept their dreamless sleep in their coffins of glass and metal. Too long have they been absent. But soon the seeds they planted a millennium ago will take fruit. Soon the Tenno will rise again to face the greatest threat to all life, a battle is coming that will shall shake the galaxy to its very core.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Prologue: What Once Was...?**

* * *

 _"We were there at the beginning,_

 _Silently watching from above your world._

 _We looked down your kind, still in its cradle,_

 _And we shaped your greatest beliefs._

 _We are your most devote protectors,_

 _We are your masters,_

 _We are your equals,_

 _And we are your greatest threat._

 _Throughout your history,_

 _Throughout your journey,_

 _And throughout your greatest strides,_

 _We left our mark._

 _For one day, through centuries or millennia,_

 _We shall meet and shake your world to the core._

 _And on that day,_

 _You shall forever remember the name Orokin,_

 _You shall forever remember the name Tenno."_

* * *

With that there was a buzz at the door, Liara T'Soni put down the transcripts she was reading and turned off her desk light as she stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to see her mother, Matriarch Benezia standing in the door way.

Benezia wore her favorite yellow dress that fell all the way to her ankles and was almost dangerously low cut on top, revealing a good deal of the matriarchs chest like most of her fancier outfits. Liara always wondered why her mother seemed to display so much of her buxom chest.

She even managed to scratch up the courage to ask her and even though her mother took no offense and answered calmly that. "A skilled ambassador used every advantage at her disposal even it seems rather... provocative" Liara still could barely look at her mother for the rest of the day, she was so mortified she even asked.

"Hello mother," Liara said, bowing her head politely to the regal Asari standing before her, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Hello, Little Wing," Benezia answered with a small smile, "would you care to walk with me in the garden?"

"Of course mother." Liara answered happily and walked with Benezia down the hall to the stairs that would bring them to the mansions foyer. She couldn't even remember the last time she and her mother spent time together and greatly looked forward to the opportunity.

"So what have you been working on that requires you to spend all day in your room?" Benezia asked as the two walked down the grand staircase.

"I was going over the transcripts from the Thessia Tenno Stone. I was comparing its engravings to the Sur'Kesh, Tuchanka, Rakhana, Rannoch and Palaven Stones for my new thesis."

"And what is that?"

"I believe that I have found similarities in the different alien dialects that match those of ancient Turian, Salarian, Krogan, Drell, Quarian and Asari languages. If I'm correct, I may discover the origins of our language." Liara said rapidly, barely able to contain her excitement at this possibilities.

"Extraordinary work, Liara." Benezia said as she and her young daughter walked out into the bright, late afternoon day light, "I remember the day when they Council races discovered those stones and the ruins they were buried in."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I was much younger than and still building my political career, but I was just as shocked as everybody else when I heard the discovery that the Council races' home worlds, separated by thousands of light years, were visited by the same mysterious beings called the Tenno." Benezia explained, sounding a little nostalgic

"Yes, they sound like truly amazing people." Liara said, thinking about the story of the Tenno Stones.

There were six stones that anyone knew of, one from a desert tomb on Palaven, one from a temple in the jungles of Sur'Kesh, another from the ruins of an ancient city on Tuchanka, one in a canyon on Rannoch and one from Thessia that, for long, was thought to be an artifact of the Goddess Athame. There was also a stone on the Drell home world of Rakhana, luckily the content was collected before it was lost when the Drell had to flee to the Hanar home world of Kahje.

Each stone was carved from simple rock but were inscribed with a short passage written in a dialect of the same ancient alien language and always seemed to address the reader directly in an almost foreboding way, like they were meant to find it. On the back of each stone was also a sample of a different field of knowledge. For example, the back of the Palaven Stone had complex mathematic formulas inscribed on it while the Thessia Stone had detailed diagrams of celestial bodies like planets and star charts. Also, each stone was written in a dialect always showed similarities to the language of the local species of the planet the stone was found on. For example, the Sur'Kesh Stone was written in a dialect similar to ancient Salarian.

What's more is that each one is marked with a sort of flower insignia and a number, which suggested that they were part of a matching set. Also, each stone was always found housed in a sort of temple or ceremony ground filled with statues, carvings, and other depictions of the Tenno who always appeared as faceless warriors with horns, fringes, claws, scales, feathers, and all sorts of other traits that made it seem like they weren't even the same species and perhaps they weren't.

"Liara, are you listening?" Liara jumped as she was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice

"Sorry, mother," She said as a blush rose to her cheeks, "what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I am looking forward to the Armali Ball this evening."

"Goddess! I forgot about that entirely." Liara said but in truth she was hoping that Benezia had forgotten. She was always so awkward at those events and usually spent the evening standing in the corner trying not to be noticed while her mother was surround by dozens of her acolytes, entourage, and high ranking officials.

"I'm sure you did." Benezia said knowingly, "You'll be fine Liara. Besides you need to take a break from your research at least once this century. You need to get out more."

"I have been all over the galaxy." Said defensively

"I'm not talking about excavations, Liara. I'm talking about how you're already 106 and haven't shown the slightest interest in socializing with anyone outside an expedition team or a fellow archeologist."

"Well... but I'm making so much progress on my research. In the last two years alone I've written three theses on Prothean social structures and two on Tenno interests in other species. And I've... I..." Liara stuttered trying to find the words but finally sighed in defeat, "Very well, mother, I'll try to socialize at the Ball tonight."

"Thank you, Liara." Benezia said with another small smile, "Now why don't tell me more about what you have uncovered about the Tenno." Liara's mood changed almost instantly

"Well it is theorized that the Tenno were somehow subservient to the Protheans but a line of the Thessia stone mentions someone called the Orokin, so it may be that they served, or at least were allied to, the Orokin, whoever they were..." Liara prattled on happily about the Tenno while Benezia listened.

* * *

The night air of Armali was warm against Liara's skin as she got out of the luxurious sky limo behind her mother on their way to the Armali Ball. Liara had changed out of her usual lab coat and into a white dress that covered her from her neck all the way down to her ankles leaving her arms exposed save for a pair of matching white gloves that came up to her elbows. Benezia had also changed into a black dress that was slightly less low cut in the front than the yellow dress she was wearing before but just as daring. Benezia had also donned her tradition black headdress that covered her entire head and fringe except for her face.

They walked down the red carpet to the entrance of Zulanni Manor, home of Matriarch Telanis Zulanni, hostess of this year's Armali Ball. They walked to the large, ornate door made of the finest wood of Thessia and knocked. The door was answered by a young maiden who was probably an acolyte of Endura's.

"Welcome," The acolyte said politely, "may I know who is arriving?"

"Matriarch Benezia T'Soni and Liara T'Soni." Benezia said introducing the two of them in her calm, diplomatic voice.

"One moment please." The acolyte said, checking a data pad she was holding, "Ah yes, here you are. Welcome to the Armali Ball Matriarch Benezia and Miss T'Soni." The girl bowed her head as she let the pair in.

Liara had spent most of her life in some of the largest mansions in the galaxy but even she was taken back a little by the sheer size of Zulanni Manor. The lobby alone was at least two stories high with a huge crystal chandelier lightning the room and glittering off the marble floors. Liara followed her mother across the lobby to the main hall which had been converted into a ballroom. The ballroom was even more massive with ceilings three stories high, held up by great columns of polished marble. Above them hung a second floor balcony overlooking the main floor and at the end of the room were massive bay windows that boasted a perfect view of the Armali skyline that glittered against the night sky.

The crowed of people consisted mostly of Asari in expensive dresses but there were also some Turian and Salarian of high ranking mixed among them. Once people began to notice Benezia's presence, they flocked over to her like birds to a feeder and soon Liara and her mother were surrounded by grinning faces and friendly greetings. While no one was crowding her too much, Liara was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable in the crowd.

"Liara, I'll find you later. Go socialize with someone, it will do you good." Benezia said as if sensing her daughter's discomfort.

"Yes, mother." Liara said and began to push through the crowd until she was finally free of the virtual mob of people. Liara walked over to the far corner of the room and sighed. She was glad she wasn't being crowded now but every time she went anywhere with her mother it was the same thing. Benezia would almost immediately swarmed by admires, followers, and colleagues while Liara had to stand on the side lines. Liara didn't blame her mother for any of it but it was still hard spending so little time with her only parent.

Liara sighed again as she decided she should keep her promise to her mother and tried to mingle with some of the people here. It went better than Liara had expected as she walked between different groups of people, greeting some, ignoring others, and explaining her work to anyone who would listen.

It was now late in the evening and Liara had seemed to run out of people to talk to until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Liara turned to see her mother standing behind her.

"Hello mother," Liara said politely, "is there something I can do for you?"

"I have someone who wants to meet you, Liara." Benezia said and led her through the crowd to where another regal looking matron stood talking to a matriarch dressed in an elaborate ball gown. She recognized the matriarch as Tellanis but the matron had her back to her.

"Ah, Miss Liara T'Soni. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." The matron said and turned around. Liara's eyes widened as she realized who she was.

"Councilor Tevos," Liara said with a respectful bow to the Asari councilor before she turned to the matriarch, "Matriarch Tellanis, it is an honor to meet you both. My mother said you wanted to speak to me Councilor?"

Her voice was calm enough but her mind was spinning with possibilities. Why would one of the most powerful members of her people want to talk to her!?

"Actually we both wanted to talk to you, young maiden." Tellanis said. Her voice was gentle but her eyes were nothing short of piercing and she spoke with the authority one gains when you live close to a thousand years.

"About what, if I may ask?"

"First, lets her what you know about the Tenno. Matriarch Benezia tells us you have studied them extensively." Tevos said looking to Benezia who nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, um... Of course." Liara said trying to think of where to begin, "The Tenno lived fifty thousand years ago alongside the Protheans although the two seemed to have almost no interaction with each other. While we have found dozens of Prothean colonies we have never found an actual Tenno settlement. The only reason we know about them is because they left stone tablets on the home worlds of various species that we call the Tenno Stones. Each tablet talks about the Tenno and how they watched our species when they were still primitive and includes samples of the Tenno's understanding of various fields of study, such as mathematics, astronomy, and literature. The stones also mention another race called the Orokin, who we know nothing about other than they were somehow allied to the Tenno. We still don't know where the Tenno or the Orokin came from or why they left the stones for us to find."

"Impressive." Telanis said simply, her face completely impassive

"Quite." Tevos said with a small smile, "How old are you, young maiden?"

"I am 106, ma'am."

"And you have already completed your education and published five papers on both the Tenno and the Protheans. Most impressive indeed." Tevos said and Liara blushed slightly at the praise coming from the matron.

"Thank you, Councilor." Liara said

"Now if you'll excuse me, it seems that it is getting late and I need to be off. Thank you for being such a gracious hostess, Matriarch Telanis." The councilor said, giving a polite bow to the matriarch.

"Thank you, councilor. And I think I too shall retire for the night." Telanis said and walked away. Tevos then turned towards Benezia and Liara, said her goodbyes and left.

As they too began to leave Liara followed mother out the front door.

"Mother, what was that about?"

"Not here Liara." Benezia said as they walked a little faster towards the limo. Only once they had made it to the car and were on their way home did Liara dare to ask again.

"Mother, what is happening?" She asked, feeling more and more worried

"Liara, there is no way to tell you this gently so I'll just say it to you bluntly." Benezia paused before she spoke again, "They have discovered another Tenno Stone on Kahje, the Hanar home world, and they have brought it to the Citadel for study. I asked them to have you on their research team to study the stone and the location the stone was found and they have agreed."

"What!?" Liara said, absolutely stunned by what she was hearing. She said nothing as her brain tried to wrap itself around the idea that she would be one of the first to examine a Tenno Stone. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug. "Thank you, mother! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, little wing." Benezia said patting Liara's back and smiling at her daughter's excitement as Liara continued her tight embrace.

"When do I leave?" Liara asked as she leaned back in her seat, practically bouncing with excitement

"In a week you'll be going to Kahje to the site where they found the stone. You'll be in charge of the excavation team and will report directly to the Council on anything you find." Benezia explained

"I'll be in charge of the entire team?"

"You've led your own excavation teams in the past, haven't you?"

"Well of course but how did you convince Councilor Tevos to let me be in charge?"

"I'm a very good diplomat Liara. I have some influence with the Council." Benezia said with a knowing smile, "Besides it was Telanis who is funding this expedition and she owes me a few favors."

"Telanis? Why would she fund this expedition?"

"Probably her way of getting close to the Council or taking credit for whatever they find on this mission. Telanis knows how to be a good diplomat to it would seem."

"Regardless, I just can't wait to start packing!"

"Nor can I."

"You're coming too, mother?"

"Yes, I have business on Kahje as well. It is mostly over whether the Hanar or the Council keep the stone. Apparently the Hanar think the stone is a gift from the 'Enkindlers'." Benezia explained

"Aren't the Enkindlers the Protheans? The stone is from the Tenno."

"Yes but that wasn't enough to convince the Hanar. Either way, I'll be accompanying you to Kahje."

"I look forward to it mother." Liara said with a smile and she really meant it.

* * *

A week later Liara sat in the extra cushioned seats of one of Benezia's private shuttles bound for Kahje. Looking out the viewing window next to her seat, Liara saw the Hanar home world of Kahje. The planet was 90% covered in oceans, making the planet appear as a bright blue marble surrounded by the blackness of space. Tiny little bodies of land speckled the planet's surface and massive weather systems blanketed all most everything else.

Liara looked to her mother who was instructing her acolytes and her security detail on their duties when they reached Kahje.

"Have our luggage transferred to my quarters at the hotel as we have discussed." Benezia instructed

"Yes, Matriarch." The acolytes said obediently as Benezia turned towards her chief of security

"Are there any issues, Shiala?"

"No ma'am, everything is ready for your arrival." The purple skinned Asari answered. Like all commandos, Shiala wore a black leather suit that hugged her body tightly, designed for both armor and stealth. Liara looked to the pistol at Shiala's hip wondering if there was any chance that she would have to use it but she shook her head at that thought. They were going to Kahje, it wasn't like they were bound for Tuchanka.

They began their descent to the planet's surface and the shuttle gave a shutter as it entered the atmosphere. Outside the window there was only murky grey as they passed through the cloud layer and then the ship sunk past the clouds revealing the open oceans of Kahje and the city of Astra below.

The city was a large domed structure that was supported by massive metal struts that rose out of the water from where they were anchored to the sea floor. Several long landing strips extended away from the main structure, each lined with many ships ranging from transport shuttles to cargo freighters. Rain poured from the sky as the ship came to rest on one the landing strips and wind howled as the doors of the shuttle opened. Liara and her mother put on their rain gear and walked out into the storm flanked by Shiala's security detail and Benezia's acolytes where they were then greeted by a Hanar dock hand.

"Greetings, honorable Matriarch, this one is named Tyannis." The Hanar introduced itself, "This one has been instructed to escort the honorable Matriarch to her quarters."

"It's a pleasure, Tyannis." Benezia said politely and they all began walking towards the gates of the city. Once they reached the gates, Shiala walked up to the two Hanar security guards and showed them something on her Omni-tool. The guards nodded and opened the doors.

They walked inside, allowing Liara to take in the stunning view. Astra's buildings were all made of silvery, grey metal and lit by the bright, white lights that simulated the sun during storms. Above them was a massive, clear dome that protected them from Kahje's harsh weather and frequent storms. The air was dryer than Liara had expected but she assumed that was for the benefit of the Drell who also lived on Kahje.

The group continued walking for a ways before they were approached by a Turian with green face paint.

"Hello, my name is Zarious," he introduced himself, "I'm here for a Liara T'Soni."

"That would be me." Liara said before she gave Benezia a hug goodbye

"Enjoy yourself, Liara." Benezia said as she returned the hug

Liara then followed Zarious who explained that he was also an archaeologist and that they were going to meet the rest of the team. They continued to walk and Liara asked if he knew anymore about the excavation site.

"The excavation site is... well..." Zarious paused

"What's wrong?" Liara asked

"It's at the bottom of one of the deepest, darkest underwater trenches on Kahje."

"By the Goddess. How did they recover the Tenno Stone?"

"The pressure in the trench is so great that it would kill any Hanar that ventured down into it. So the trench remained mostly unexplored until the Hanar decided to begin launching remote controlled exploration drones."

"And one of the drones found the site?"

"Yes, the Hanar had the drone take a few photos of the site and then had it retrieve the Stone. They thought it was a Prothean artifact so they were obligated to contact the Council about it and now here we are."

"Fascinating." Liara said feeling a little more nervous and a little more excited at the same time. They continued walking until they came to a large, three story building.

"Here we are." Zarious said and held open the door for Liara, "The rest of the team are inside."

"Well then let us get started." Liara said as they both walked in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, welcome to my latest Fanfic Tenno Reborn, a special thank to** **mrgamerguy47 for allowing me to adopt and use his fanfic as a base. There will be changes to it, including the timeline as well as others. As always Read & Review.**

 **Also I will be taking OC requests** **for the excavation team. So PM me if you are interested.**


End file.
